


A Great Way To Spend The Day

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Chie’s boyfriend comes for a visit and she spends the day sucking his cock.
Kudos: 8





	A Great Way To Spend The Day

With the house all to herself, Chie only saw one way to spend the day ahead of her. With her boyfriend that she met only a few days ago. Her family was out of the house thanks to work and no one would come to find her thanks to school being in session for the day. It brought a smile to her lips to know that she and her boyfriend would be left fully alone for the day without any interruptions. Especially when she stared at herself in the mirror in her bedroom and attached the black collar that he had bought for her around her neck.

Chie couldn’t stop herself from giggling when she brought her fingertips to the present that she just attached to her neck, looking at her reflection and seeing just how good it looked on her. “He wasn’t wrong. This does look great when it’s on!” Excitement bubbled in the highschooler’s voice just in time for her to hear the doorbell to her home ringing. Without wasting a single second, Chie hopped out of her bed and rushed toward the front door. She threw it open and gasped in joy when she saw her recent boyfriend standing in front of her door. “I was starting to wonder if you’d even make it today.~”   
  
She dragged her tongue along her lips as he stepped into her home like he already owned it, loving the way he slammed the door shut behind him and wrapped his arms around his back. Before Chie could get another word out, her lips were caught in an aggressive dominating kiss. One that left her mind a little bit dizzy while he continued to walk, now guiding her to her own room without her having to lead him. Not that she could complain about it when she got a taste of the slightly salty flavor from his mouth.

One kiss led to a second, and then a second led to a third. And Chie loved each and every kiss that she shared with her boyfriend. Especially once he moved his hands from her hips and started to tug on her clothes, pulling them off of her one by one until she was left in nothing but the collar that he had bought for her. When their lips finally parted, she looked at him with an almost in-love smile on her face. She gently grabbed onto the collar that she was wearing and gave it a slight tug. “You told me that I’d look good in it. So… What better way to give it a try than to wear it when you’re here?~”   
  
An excited giggle left Chie’s lips when she felt her boyfriend give her a shove toward her bed. It wasn’t hard or enough to hurt her, but it was enough to silently tell her that she needed to get on her bed if things were to go any further. But instead of landing on her back, the young girl quickly rolled over until she was on her stomach and facing her boyfriend. “There’s something I want to do while you’re here… Even if it’s the only thing I do before you have to leave, I’m not letting things go any further until I do.~”   
  
She dragged her tongue along her lips as she adjusted herself to on her bed with her bare breasts on the edge of the sheets. And without saying another word, Chie unzipped her boyfriend’s pants and gasped when his cock immediately sprung free from them and slapped her in the face. Of course, she couldn’t stop herself from giggling from the sudden impact, her pussy quivering in the same breath while she continued to pull his pants down until they hit the floor. “I want to suck this massive cock of yours.~”

The young girl only took a moment to look the incredibly thing shaft over before parting her lips and pushing herself down just enough to get the head into her mouth. From there, Chie took her time making her way down her boyfriend’s cock, wanting to take things at her own pace and keep him worked up. Of course, that didn’t stop her from moaning when she felt it reach through her mouth and into her throat, feeling it stretch out her neck and struggle against the collar that she was wearing. Nor did it stop her pussy from getting wetter the more he chuckled above her, wondering just what was funny to him until she felt his hand grab onto the back of her head.

Not even a moment later, Chie found herself suddenly yanked down to the base of her boyfriend’s shaft, making her gag and sputter around the member. Not that she was complaining as she stared up at the young man that currently controlled the pace that she moved at. And the rough way he grabbed onto her head and forced her up and down each and every inch of his length only made her pussy quiver even more, turning her on more than she thought it would to take his cock like this.

Though, as she was forced to take his cock into her mouth and throat, Chie brought a hand to his hips to give herself some form of balance and control. Even if it was just superficial and she didn’t have any control at all. Every time she was pulled to the base of her boyfriend’s shaft, the young girl gagged around his member, causing it to vibrate in her throat and into her neck. But the entire time she was pulled up and down his length, she didn’t break eye contact with him. Not even when he pulled her head back enough for his dick to pop out of her mouth and stay pressed against her lips.

Chie kept her eyes on the young man that gave her the collar and took a deep breath through her nostrils. And when she got that breath that she needed, there wasn’t any hesitation as she pushed herself forward and took every inch of her own will. When she reached the base, however, instead of pulling back and simply bobbing her head along his shaft, Chie stayed in place and began to swallow around his throbbing member. Of course, she watched to see just what he would do as well, wanting to make sure that she was making her boyfriend happy while she was doing this.

She got her recognition that she was doing well a moment later when she heard him groan above her, feeling his cock throb and pulse against her tongue and in her throat. A moment after that, Chie felt his hand grab onto the back of her head once again and keep her in place at the base of his shaft, making her stare up at him in glee and expectance as his dick erupted in her mouth. Rope after rope of his thick, heated, and sticky spunk flooded her throat and poured directly into her stomach without her even having to swallow.

Though, that didn’t stop the young girl from swallowing around her boyfriend’s dick as he started to pull it out of her mouth. She wanted to make sure that she didn’t miss a single drop until the tip of his length popped out from between her lips and twitched in front of her. And when it did, Chie didn’t hesitate to give it an affectionate kiss before finally breaking eye-contact with her boyfriend. “Let’s do that again.~”   
  
************************************************   
  
Four hours had passed rather quickly since Chie’s boyfriend had entered her home. And she couldn’t have been happier with what she had done in that time. The young girl hadn’t moved an inch from when she first pulled out her boyfriend’s cock, but she had certainly kept herself busy during that entire time. Once again, his dick popped out from between her lips and she giggled to herself when it rested against her lips, still just as hard as when she had first taken it into her mouth.

However, now she watched as the young man pulled out his phone and adjusted his arm like he was going to take a picture of her. Not that she minded at this point. She kept both of her hands against her boyfriend’s hips as she looked into the camera, able to see that her face, breasts, the collar, and her hair were all covered in his cum. She could also see that her rear end was still red and marked with the number of times that he had cum from her mouth. Chie’s lips curled into a smile around his cock just after the picture was taken, leaving her giggling once again when she pulled away and looked at his still hard cum-covered shaft.

“You coulda told me you wanted to take a picture, you know.~” Chie licked her lips clean of the cum that covered them before placing another kiss onto her boyfriend’s shaft.


End file.
